If I Die Tomorrow
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Gwen llega en el instante en que Ben dispara un arma mortal contra Kevin... -Basado en casi el final de Ultimate Alien-


**Hey! Es mi primer fic de Ben 10 _ **

**Me gusta mucho la serie, y lo escribi despues de ver casi el final de Ultimate Alien, el capitulo 118.. No recuerdo el nombre :P**

**Mientras estaba escribiendo la historia vi los capítulos finales, pero decidí continuarla y subirla de todas maneras. **

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen u.u (?) **

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**If I Die Tomorrow**

-¡Kevin!- gritó corriendo a su lado con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, con su expresión de horror cubriendo cada curva de su rostro. Se arrodillo ante su cuerpo monstruoso tendido en el suelo, lo acarició y una vez más exclamó su nombre -¡Kevin!

Todo había sido un plan de Ben, estaba convencido que acabar con Kevin era la única opción que les quedaba, era demasiado poderoso, estaba demasiado loco como para dejarlo continuar con vida, por eso había alejado a Gwen de allí. Tenía dos obstáculos para acabar con su antiguo amigo, el poder de él, pero principalmente su prima, la pelirroja no lo hubiera dejado disparar el rayo que Azmuth le había dado, ese rayo que era su última esperanza, y la del universo. Y más o menos su plan había funcionado, había intentado mantener ocupada a Gwen, lo más entretenida posible para que no lo detuviera, y lo había logrado, solo que ella había llegado antes de tiempo, justo para ver como el haz de luz golpeaba de lleno en el pecho de Kevin y le ocasionaba una mortal herida.

-¡¿Qué hiciste, Ben?- rugió desesperada, intentando hacer que Kevin reaccionara, concentrando un cúmulo gigante de sentimientos negativos, odio, dolor, ira, tristeza, desesperación dentro de su corazón -¡Kevin! ¡Vamos, Kevin! ¡Abre los malditos ojos! ¡Por favor, Kevin! Despierta…- terminó susurrando la pasmada anodita, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo gigante de su antiguo compañero –Kevin... no me dejes, Kevin…- continuó rogándole con voz muy débil mientras sollozaba sobre su cuerpo.

Ben dejó caer al suelo el rayo y se acercó con sigilo a su prima, mientras también su rostro se teñía de tristeza. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, Kevin estaba desquiciado, no había más que hacer que acabar con él, pero había sido su amigo, y su prima, iba a sufrir demasiado su perdida.

-Gwen…- murmuró tocándole el hombro –Era lo único que podíamos hacer…- se excusó mientras intentaba poner de pie a la chica.

-¡SUELTAME!- gritó histérica, volteando su rostro hasta clavar su mirada envenenada en el enfoque arrepentido de Ben -¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó con la voz quebrada –¡¿Cómo pudiste?- chilló una vez más -¡LO MATASTE!

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!- contestó el adolescente con ira –Si no lo hacía nos iba a matar a todos, Gwen…

Gwen negó con su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir –No tenía que ser así ¡Teníamos que ayudarlo!

-No había otra forma…- aseguró el dueño del Omnitrix –Lo siento, Gwen… era la única manera…

-¡NO!- chilló convencida de lo que decía –Matarlo era la manera fácil… Ben…- le llamó la atención a su primo -Kevin confiaba en nosotros, confiaba en ti, confiaba en mí… ¡Teníamos que salvarlo!

-¡No sigas! No había otra manera, Gwen… Lo siento, siento mucho que haya tenido que ser de esta forma, se cuanto significaba para ti, pero no podíamos evitarlo, era él o el universo…

-¡No es justo!- vociferó llorando con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Gwen se sujetó el pecho imponiendo presión, se estaba quedando sin aire, le dolía demasiado tener que aceptar que su primo tenía razón y así aceptar que le había fallado a la persona que más había querido en ese último tiempo. Ben intentó acercarse a ella, no podía hacer más que contenerla, que abrazarla, no tenía idea como debía sentirse, no podía imaginarse en esa situación, no sabría que hacer si la que hubiera pasado por toda la transformación hubiera sido Julie… no podía hacer más que contenerla; pero algo lo detuvo. Prestó atención por un instante al pecho de Kevin, aún respiraba, y vio espantado como abría sus ojos con lentitud.

-Tranquilo Tennyson…- musitó con debilidad mientras levantaba con mucho esfuerzo uno de sus monstruosos brazos y lo dirigía a Gwen –Me estoy muriendo…- le sonrió con resignación.

-Kevin…- pronunció con total asombro tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Deja de llorar, Gwen…- dijo logrando extender por completo su mano en dirección a su novia –Ben hizo lo correcto…tú sabes…- respiró profundo y tosió escupiendo algo de sangre –Con tanto poder pierdo la razón…

La joven sujetó la mano de Kevin y la abrazó con mucho amor y dolor encontrados, sin poder evitar continuar sollozando.

-Vamos Gwen…- insistió el osmosiano intentando dibujarle una sonrisa.

La anodita mantenía sus ojos cerrados, abrazando con fuerza la mano de Kevin, llorando quizás un poco más tranquila, por lo que no se percató de lo que Ben sí. El monstruoso cuerpo de su amigo de a poco regresaba a la normalidad, de a poco abandonaba su tan desagradable transformación y volvía a ser humano…

-¿Kevin?- preguntó sorprendido Ben, viendo delante de él, tendido en el suelo la verdadera apariencia de su amigo con un manchón enorme de sangre en su pecho.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Gwen se abrieron gigantes al sentir el cambio de la mano que sostenía, y prácticamente se tiro sobre el cuerpo común del morocho.

-¡¿Cómo?- lo cuestionó exaltada, sin en ningún instante dejar de largar lágrimas –¡Kevin!

-¿No vas a dejar de llorar verdad?- curioseó burlonamente, soltando la mano de Gwen y acariciándole el rostro, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas –Hablar hace que me duela mucho…- rió y tosió una vez más largando sangre por su boca.

-Entonces no lo hagas…- lo regaño besándole la mano que acariciaba sus labios.

-Un tipo cuando era niño…me enseño a retornar a mi forma, pero para eso tenía que controlar mi ira...- Gwen lo observó con el ceño fruncido porque continuaba tosiendo, y esta vez se sujetaba el pecho con mucho más dolor –Estando inconsciente por un instante pude calmarme, concentrarme y volver… Gracias Ben… prefiero morir con esta forma…

-Kevin…-susurro Ben entristecido.

-¡No vas a morir!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Si lo hará, sino hacen algo pronto- comentó una nueva voz en el lugar. El profesor Paradox se acercaba a los tres adolescentes con el reloj en su mano y una sonrisa algo desubicada –Eres la única que podría salvarlo, jovencita…- dijo refiriéndose a Gwen –Pero no aceptaste irte con tu abuela a entrenar tus poderes, así que dudo que puedas hacer algo ahora…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron grandes, conmocionada con la verdad que le había dicho el viajero del tiempo. Kevin podía salvarse, pero para eso ella debería haberse ido a entrenar con su abuela, cosa que no había hecho, por lo que Kevin moriría por su culpa.

-¡Cállate, Paradox!- gritó Kevin con sus últimas fuerzas –Gwen, escúchame…- los dos se miraron fijo a los ojos, al morocho le partía el corazón ver tanta tristeza en la mirada de Gwen –No es tu culpa ¿Escuchaste? No es tu culpa…

-…Podría salvarte…- murmuró por lo bajo sintiéndose aturdida.

-Verdona una vez salvó a tu abuelo- comentó el profesor sujetando el hombro de Ben –Si estuviera aquí, quizás podría enseñarte…

-¡Deja de mortificarla, Paradox!- vociferó Ben sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa. No soportaba ver a Gwen de esa manera, llorando, estática por sentir que todo se le escapaba de las manos –Si vas a decir algo que ayude ¡Hazlo ahora!- estableció.

El hombre sonrío, le enternecía la manera protectora que tenía Ben con su prima –Gwendolyn todo ser vivo tiene mana… tu abuela mezcló el mana que fluía por su cuerpo con el de tu abuelo. Transformó sus vidas en una, los hizo dependientes por la eternidad…

¿Dependientes? Se preguntó a si misma, mientras sujetaba con mucha fuerza la mano de Kevin, viendo como el normal ritmo de su respiración lo iba abandonando, como lo estaba perdiendo y como no hacía nada para evitarlo.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Gwendolyn?- Insistió el profesor.

Ella asintió, al único que no había terminado de cuadrarle la idea era a Ben, hasta el agonizante Kevin se había percatado de lo que Paradox le había dicho a Gwen, y vanamente estaba intentando detenerla, porque creía que si ella llegaba a lograr lo que su abuela había hecho una vez con su abuelo, sería una locura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer…?- preguntó Ben confundido, mientras veía como su prima acomodaba sus dos manos sobre la herida de Kevin, cerraba sus ojos y el mana comenzaba a contornearle el cuerpo.

-No… Gwen…- musitó Kevin intentando levantarse para alejarla, sin lograrlo.

Al igual que el de ella su cuerpo se rodeo de mana. Las dos energías danzaron iluminando el lugar, dejando ciegos por un instante a los presentes, y luego de un remolino al cielo, juntas se concentraron en la herida del pecho de Kevin, sellándola con lentitud. El resultado que había obtenido la improvisación de Gwen la sorprendía mucho a ella y a sus amigos, no a Paradox por supuesto, quien sabía con exactitud que iba a pasar.

-¡La herida!- exclamó Ben de una manera exaltada -¡Se fue! ¡Lo lograste, Gwen!

Gwen abrió sus ojos y quito las manos del pecho de Kevin. Observó el sitio que estaba palpando y sonrío agradecida. Había funcionado. No tenía idea que había hecho, pero había funcionado, podía oír como Kevin volvía a respirar con naturalidad, podía apreciar con emoción como la sangre dejaba de salir, podía estar tranquila, porque el no se iba a morir.

El morocho se incorporó de golpe, se toco la herida, ya no le dolía, ya no le sangraba, estaba vivo, estaba vivo, se repitió mentalmente. Pero detuvo su emoción al recordar porque estaba vivo. Miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, que lo observaba maravillada; la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco a él con violencia, capturando sus labios en un apasionado y esperado beso. Gwen aceptó con desesperación el más que roce de sus labios, trenzando los dedos detrás del cuello de Kevin, presionándose más contra el cuerpo de su novio. Y no pudo evitar una vez más dejar rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El osmociano rompió el beso con suavidad y la observó con reproche, secándole las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos.

-¡Ya estoy bien!- le reprochó.

Gwen le sonrío –Por eso lloro, idiota- le dijo golpeando el pecho con su puño.

Ben y Kevin se miraron confundidos.

-Recuerdas que te respondí cuando me preguntaste que pasaría si murieses mañana…- preguntó la anodita mirando fijo a los ojos del morocho, creando un espacio solo para ellos, aunque Ben y Paradox continuaban presentes mirando.

-Si…- respondió Kevin algo avergonzado –Que no me dejarías morir- contestó regalándole una sonrisa de costado.

-Ahora te respondería…- guardo silencio por un instante, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Kevin quien ya estaba parado –Si tú mueres mañana, yo muero contigo…

Kevin no tardo más que un instante en volver a llevar el cuerpo de Gwen más cerca de él y besarla con más que pasión. Su novia había dado mucho por él, aún cuando estaba convertido en ese monstruo que solo tenía sed de poder, aún cuando le había ocasionado tanto daño, ella siempre estaba para él ¿Cómo reponérselo? ¿Cómo devolverle todo lo que daba por su bien estar?

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Ben con cara de asco -¡Vayan a un cuarto!- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Paradox río divertido.

Kevin sujetó la mano de Gwen y la jaló para que comience a caminar, con intención de salir de allí.

-Perde cuidado, Ben- mientras caminaba y hablaba, le hizo una seña con su mano libre como de saludo –Hasta mañana en la noche por lo menos, dudo que salgamos del mío.

-¡KEVIN!- gritó Gwen dándole un codazo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ben se mantuvo un instante en silencio, como procesando lo que le había dicho su amigo -… ¡HEY!- les llamó la atención, pero los dos ya estaban bastante lejos como para escucharlo.

-Los jóvenes…- entonó Paradox, sonriendo mientras veía marchar a la feliz pareja.

Ben lo observó de reojo con desconfianza.

-Si hay algo que aprendí durante mis viajes, es que el amor es un equivalente de la magia…

-¡¿Eh?- dijo Ben confundido.

-Lo que Gwen hizo hoy, que antes había hecho tu abuela, no lo descubren las anoditas entrenando sus poderes. Son cosas que salen del corazón…- reveló el profesor introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo, para sacar su reloj –Tu prima, solo necesitaba un empujoncito…- río divertido una vez más.

-Tú…- articuló Ben abriendo grande sus ojos, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-Adiós, Ben Tennyson- se despidió el profesor –Nos veremos pronto…

El hombre desapareció delante del adolescente, dejándole en la punta de la lengua muchas preguntas que quería que le respondiera. Pero al parecer habría otra oportunidad, y eso no era bueno, quería decir que sabía que venían problemas nuevos ¿Debía advertirles a Kevin y a Gwen? Negó con su cabeza. Por esa noche los dejaría tranquilos, podía ocuparse él mismo de los asuntos de los plomeros si alguien llegaba atacar la tierra. Mañana será otro día, pensó y ahí si no se iban a liberar de que los moleste.

* * *

**Si estan aquí, es porque lo terminaron de leer y se los agradezco mucho.**

**Espero el fic haya sido de su agrado! **

**Déjenmelo saber, dejando comentarios =D**

**Muchas Gracias ^^**

**sfjng ! Kevin x Gwen (L) **


End file.
